Door check and hold-open devices of various configurations have been provided on doors opening in a single direction, such as the doors of a refrigerator display case. Typical door check devices limit the outward travel of the door. Such devices may also incorporate means for retaining the door in the open position, as during periods when supplies stored in the case are being replenished.
It would be desirable to provide a hold-open device of such construction that pressure on the door exerted toward either the closed or open position will automatically release the hold-open device without damage thereto. Further, it would be desirable if the hold-open device were relatively simple, involving a minimum of parts.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination door check and hold open device which will limit the travel of the door as it is swung open, can be activated to positively retain the door in the hold-open position, yet can be alternately released easily from the hold-open position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door check and hold-open device of relatively simple construction having a minimum of moving parts.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawings wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts for various views.